Life's What You Make It
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Between the NXT and main roster wrestlers trying to find fault with her closeness to Finn, Amanda felt like she was going crazy... she and Finn didn't feel the need to explain things. In the industry, bonds form as people are around each other 24/7. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**Last night, 8/26/15…**_

" _I just lost my balance, it happens." Amanda said as Finn helped her sit back down on the gurney, Amanda having taken an overly stiff dropkick to her back at an NXT live event and had trouble getting back up at first._

 _"I_ _know_ _it happens but it doesn't mean the fall is any lighter." Finn responded, standing up off the gurney again after a moment._

 _"It would help if Liv knew how to properly use a dropkick against an opponent." Amanda muttered, Finn knowing that she was frustrated._

" _Everyone learns it at different paces… but you seem rather upset." Finn said quietly, rubbing her left shoulder._

 _"Liv got in Dianne's face, not sure about what… I just saw her yelling at and hitting our friend and tried to stop it." Amanda answered._

 _"We all try to protect our friends, those close to us… sometimes it doesn't go so well. But hey… you did stop the fight, there's that to it." Finn replied._

 _"Yeah, I just wish Liv wasn't so high strung at times." Amanda said as Finn sat down and she leaned against him, his right arm wrapping around her._

 _John ran into the ER, looking for Amanda after he had seen what had happened earlier to his sister… but from a distance, which worried him more._

 _"You find her yet, John?!" Sami asked as he ran in, John turning to him._

 _"Not yet, Sami. You were closer to ringside, was the dropkick right to the back?" John replied._

" _It was hard to see exactly but it was to her back, whether it was to the sides of it or the spine area, I couldn't tell." Sami answered._

 _John and Sami found Amanda and walked into the room, both carefully hugging her as the doctor walked in._

 _"Well from what the MRI showed, there's no damage to the spine or neck… the X rays showed a few cracked ribs though, which should heal in a few weeks." The doctor explained._

 _"So she doesn't have to stay overnight?" John asked._

" _For a few more hours while we process things and examine a couple more of the tests, the bloods and such. But she should be home soon." The doctor answered._

 _Amanda leaned against Finn as he wrapped his right arm around her._

 _She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel…_

 **Present time…**

Liv Morgan wasn't typically the kind of person to apologize under any circumstances… and when she saw Amanda and Finn, her eyes narrowed at them.

Finn had his right arm around Amanda's back when he noticed that she was still tired, leaning her against him… to Liv, it looked like it was too close of a friendship and it made her angry.

"Behave yourself." Carmella said quietly, Liv turning back to her.

"No damn promises." Liv muttered in response.

"Liv, you could've damaged her spine!" Carmella hissed.

"Could've wasn't good enough!" Liv shouted in response.

Amanda turned incensed, Finn putting the duffel bags aside and hanging onto her to keep her from charging at Liv.

"You might want the fight but the results and repercussions aren't worth the trouble, Darlin'." Finn said as he held her back, one arm wrapped around her just below her waist.

"So much for an innocent friendship with him holding her that way, bet they fucked like rabbits." Liv muttered with a chuckle, Amanda looking at Finn… who let her go and grabbed the duffel bags again.

Liv screamed as she was yanked up by her hair and her left arm twisted behind her back, Amanda's eyes blazed with fury as Carmella tried to intervene… but she backed up in fright after Amanda gave her a warning look before the brunette turned back to the blonde she had held in a vice grip.

"Now you listen and listen up good, Liv! I don't know what state yours and Enzo's relationship is in but that gives you no right to act like a hostile little bitch to people! You need to act like a lady and not your shoe size, tell Enzo face to face your true feelings instead of lashing out!" Amanda growled in a quiet but angry tone and then bashing Liv's head against the table before throwing her to the ground.

Liv was pulled up by Carmella as Finn walked over and guided Amanda to him before they left, Amanda putting her own duffel bag on her right shoulder.

"Awfully strong reaction…" Liv muttered after pressing a few napkins to her mouth as two teeth were knocked out.

"Well girlie, you shouldn't have shot your mouth off about things no one knows anything about." Carmella responded before they left.

At the same time, Finn and Amanda were in the car and Finn was driving… and he rested his right hand on Amanda's left one as _Life's What You Make It_ by Talk Talk played on the radio.

"She's angry… when she calms down, she'll realise that she does need to talk to him." Finn responded, lightly rubbing his hand along Amanda's wrist.

Between the NXT and main roster wrestlers trying to find fault with their closeness, Finn and Amanda felt like they couldn't catch a break.


End file.
